The present invention relates to an exhaust system supporting apparatus for a forcibly air-cooled engine of a two-wheeled/three-wheeled vehicle.
Generally, in an engine mounted on a two-wheeled/three-wheeled vehicle, if the length of an exhaust pipe connected to the exhaust port of the engine is set to a desired value, a relatively heavy exhaust muffler connected to the end of the exhaust pipe is separated from the engine body. Thus, in order to support the exhaust system including the exhaust pipe and the exhaust muffler at supporting portions on the vehicle body, engine body, etc., through a bracket having a predetermined stiffness, the bracket cannot but become larger and therefore there arises a disadvantage in that not only do the exhaust system supporting points increase in number but the weight at the supporting positions increases.